Family Ties
by messedwithavalkyrie
Summary: Valkubus. After a wild Christmas eve night that neither of the girls can remember, they are forced to work as a team to piece together what happened. After a shocking discovery regarding their late night activities, the girls are forced to face their past, and decide what their future holds, but one thing is for certain... their lives will never be the same.


It had been 3 months since Bo, Tamsin and Dyson had escaped Valhalla and returned home. In that time Bo and Dyson had made yet another attempt at a relationship which was quickly falling apart, and Tamsin was more distant than ever. Having the two of them at her old home, allowed them to meet people from her past who revealed information about her that she wanted buried forever. Half the reason that she didn't completely despise the Happy Sunshine Gang was that they had no idea who she used to be, no idea of the despicable things she had done in her past. She threw back another shot and poured another from the bottle Trick had so kindly left beside her.

"Consider it an early Christmas present," he had said in a kind tone, placing his hand over hers before heading to the other side of the bar to serve paying customers.

Ever since she had saved the not-so-happy couple from Valhalla, Trick had made a special effort to include Tamsin in the gang hoping one day she would let her guard down and just accept that she truly was one of them. He even let her drink for free at The Dal in hopes that it would bring her around more often, which it did. She stopped in every night for at least a beer, sometimes more depending on how she was feeling. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she considered Trick to be her friend.

A loud crash came through the door as a clearly upset succubus entered the bar. Tamsin shot around momentarily and the two exchanged a look, giving a small nod before the blonde turned back to her half empty bottle of vodka, and Bo stomped towards the bar and sat down at the opposite end.

Trick looked to Tamsin who was starring a little too hard at her bottle reading the label on the back, and then headed towards Bo who had plopped herself down at a stool and was resting her head on her folded arms mumbling to herself.

"Well you look like you're ready to spread some holiday cheer," Trick chuckled, walking towards his granddaughter.

"Screw cheer, give me a beer," she paused for a moment glancing across the bar. "And one of those," she huffed, pointing to the bottle Tamsin had in her possession.

The Valkyrie lifted her shot glass towards Bo and smirked before draining it and going back to intently reading. The succubus nodded in approval, giving her a slight smile before diverting her eyes to her grandfather who was up on a stool reaching for an old, purple, dusty bottle of liquor that looked more like something an apothecary would have in their possession than a bartender.

"Fuck the holidays," she mumbled under her breath.

"Since when have you been such a Scrooge?" Trick asked, popping the cap on Bo's beer and setting the other bottle beside her with a shot glass, the same set up he gave to Tamsin when she came in cursing about the holidays just before Bo.

"Since a certain jackass wolf decided we have nothing in common, and that there is no way he will ever be able to not keep secrets from me because he needs to protect me or some bullshit like that! I don't even know. He was just being all broody and wolf-like and… well we ended it… for good this time. I can't handle the secrets anymore," she ranted before pouring a shot.

Bo noticed Tamsin roll her eyes and shake her head subtly from the other side of the bar, but chose not to comment on the fact that she was clearly eaves dropping. While his granddaughter was watching the Valkyrie, Trick slipped his hand under the bar and grabbed a small black object about the size of a tack.

"Well Bo, if there is anything I have learned over the years it's that if it is meant to be, it will be," Trick said in a soothing voice, fiddling with her black leather jacket that was sitting on the countertop, seemingly absentmindedly.

"Oh trust me grandpa! It is so not meant to be. I am not some delicate wall flower that needs protecting, and that is all he will ever see me as," Bo said, taking a shot and chasing it with her beer.

Tamsin laughed a little under her breath. She never understood how anyone could see the succubus as anything less than a total powerhouse. The amount of strength she possessed even scared Tamsin to a certain degree. She thought back to the night she attempted to take her to Valhalla and they fought. "Delicate wall flower my ass," the blonde chuckled to herself. The truth of the matter was, that if she ever needed backup, or protection from anyone, Bo would be her first choice every day of the week.

Trick smiled warmly, turning to face the blonde, "You know Tamsin, you are more than welcome to join the conversation. I'm sure you and Bo have a great deal to talk about…" he trailed off, clearly indicating that the two needed to discuss what happened while they were away.

"Sorry barkeep, afraid I'm not in a very talkative mood tonight. Besides," she began, scrunching up her face and looking at Bo. "What happens in Valhalla, stays in Valhalla," she said raising her glass at the brunette, who followed suit, each girl taking their shot in agreement.

"Jesus what the fae is this stuff?" the brunette exclaimed, twisting her face as the alcohol burned down her throat.

"It gets better as you go," Trick said in an amused tone. "Is Kenzi going to be around to pick you up later?"

"No, she and Hale are with his family for the holidays, so I assume she is already in no condition to drive," she chuckled thinking back to the many times she had listened to Kenzi rant about his old fashioned, human hating family. Alcohol would be the only way her roommate would be able to survive an evening in such dreadful company. "Guess I'm hoofing it tonight."

Trick laughed under his breath, "Are you still planning to come over for supper tomorrow evening for a small Christmas celebration?

"Absolutely," Bo replied with a smile. It would be her first Christmas with her grandfather, and she was looking forward to it.

"Excellent," Trick said in an excited tone before heading back over to the other side of the bar.

"You know," he started casually wiping down the counter near Tamsin with a cloth in a very cliché fashion. "You two really should talk about it."

"Oh yeah? And what's that going to solve? I gave up my place in Valhalla and am shunned from my home. Big deal, I hated it there anyway. Now I have no allegiances. I'm as unaligned as the succubus and am free to do whatever I want; and saved Prince Charming and the succulette in the process. Sounds like a win-win situation to me," she said in a defensive tone.

"Suit yourself," Trick sighed.

Trick had been trying for weeks to get the girls to talk about whatever was going on between them. He knew that he was only told parts of the story, but whatever happened changed the three of them. He had spoken to Dyson about it, but all he said was that he had a much different experience in the kingdom than the girls and that even he didn't know all of the details on what they went through.

* * *

The bar had cleared out and it was getting late. The alcohol in Tamsin's system was trying to convince her to go and talk the Bo who was clearly deep in thought about something. A part of her wished she could be the person the succubus confided in. If anyone was going to understand, it was going to be Tamsin and they both knew it. She glanced up at her and saw that Bo was starring at her intently, but quickly broke her gaze when their eyes met. The blonde knew if she didn't leave now the conversation they were both avoiding having would inevitably happen.

That's when she realized it. _"That little dwarf is pumping us full of free liquor on purpose,"_ she thought to herself. She glared at Trick for a moment who knew he was busted by the detective, but smiled innocently back at her all the same. The blonde decided it was time to make a quick escape before the blood king's plan worked.

"Listen, it's getting late and a storm is supposed to hit. What are the odds that I can take this bottle to go," Tamsin asked.

"Be my guest," Trick said, shaking his head.

Bo watched as Tamsin grabbed her blue leather jacket and slid the bottle under her arm, not bothering to close it because she probably planned on drinking the last of it on the walk home. She had been staying at an old motel down the street because it was too cold to sleep in her truck, and she didn't want the reasonability of having her own place. Bo had thought multiple times about asking if she wanted to crash at the shack. Kenzi had been spending so much time at Hale's that she was starting to get lonely, but always decided against it where Tamsin had been so withdrawn since their experience in Valhalla.

Tamsin threw her arm into the air and waved before exiting. "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight," she said, her voice sounding a bit more drunk than she meant it to.

Bo looked down at her empty beer bottle and smiled. Tamsin did have a certain charm about her that she couldn't place, even if they weren't exactly talking. She wasn't entirely sure why though, neither of them had done anything wrong in Valhalla. They did what they had to do to get out of there, especially Tamsin. The circumstances caused their relationship to change drastically while they were there, having to lean on each other for support, placing complete trust in one another. They both saw sides of each other they never wanted anyone to see. Weakness. Vulnerability. And some unlabeled side that neither of the girls had ever experienced before.

Bo grabbed her bottle and headed for the door after the blonde, but Trick stopped her on her way out. "Don't forget your coat Bo, the weather is going to be quite unpredictable tonight."

Bo ran back to the bar, throwing on her jacket and smiling at the bartender. "I'll see you tomorrow grandpa! Merry Christmas!" she shouted as she rushed out the door.

"Merry Christmas girls," Trick chuckled under his breath, cleaning up the last of the glasses and heading to the basement to get some sleep, anxiously waiting to see what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

"Hey! Wait up!" Bo shouted after Tamsin who was in the midst of walking while tilting her bottle back against her lips.

The blonde stopped dead in her tracks and looked down. She closed her eyes and sighed, hearing the sound of Bo's footsteps behind her.

"Goddamn you walk fast," Bo said catching her breath.

"Yeah, not a fan of the cold…" Tamsin said in an annoyed tone.

Bo took a drink from her bottle of mysterious and potent liquor Trick had given her, and then handed it to Tamsin. "Here, try some of this. It'll warm you up."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, snatching the bottle from her hand and throwing her head back to take a drink, coughing after realizing just how strong it was.

"What the hell did dear old granddad give you?" she exclaimed, twisting up her face as the fluid burned down her throat.

Bo gave her a drunken smile, "I don't know, but he was right about it tasting better the more you drink," she laughed.

Tamsin peered at the succubus for a moment skeptically before bringing the bottle back to her lips, "Well in that case…" she paused and smirked. "To the delicate wallflower you are," she chuckled tilting the bottle back once more as Bo's eyes practically rolled back into her head.

That was the last thing either of the girls remembered from that night, until they woke up the following morning.


End file.
